While many designs for transparent golf club heads are known, they are principally, although not entirely, of a mirror-type arrangement or some other configuration which is not transparent fully front to back of the head. Additionally, little provision is known in the prior art for making the transparent section replacable or providing sufficient weighted sections of the head in the proper locations for proper balance, or a combination of these features whereby the transparent section is replacable, securable into a weighted supporting structure and the supporting structure may either be a fixed weight balancing configuration or adjustable. In particular, the following represent the closest known structures to the inventors in the prior art:
______________________________________ Patent No. Name Patent Date ______________________________________ 1,327,171 Ruggles January 6, 1920 2,463,798 Paisley March 8, 1949 3,019,022 Ehmke January 30, 1962 3,043,596 Ehmke July 10, 1962 3,403,912 Maroun October 1, 1968 3,421,765 Scott January 14, 1969 3,873,094 Sebo et al March 25, 1975 ______________________________________